


More Than You Bargained For

by mrdmonster



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster
Summary: Erik just wants to clarify why Charles bought something but ends up with a demonstration.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947229
Kudos: 23





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Toys
> 
> Ok, so that's two catch up days in a row. Let's see if we can do another! As with the last few: I didn't edit super well so please forgive any weirdness. Obligatory warning below!
> 
> Hey, if you're under 18 (or you don't like what is in the tags) please consider reading something else.  
> I'm not trying to gatekeep or tell you what you can or cannot read but this (and other kinktober works) are explicit. Just because something is on the internet for you to find does not mean you are required to read it.  
> The Archive is a wonderful place but it is an archive- you must curate your own experiences. If that includes my own works, thank you so much but if not, that is perfectly fine.  
> Mind the tags, mind the rating, and remember that you are free to stop reading this fic at any point it stops being entertaining.  
> Thank you for your time and consideration,  
> mrdmonster

They’re getting ready for bed when an old question popped into Erik’s head, demanding an answer. The two toys from his solo play had since joined their others in the closet so he wouldn’t alert Charles to anything until acquiring the items in question. It took a moment of digging but when he had them, he walked up to the younger man, ignorant of his surroundings due to the novel in his grip, and sat just behind the book. 

Erik didn’t demand attention and was content to sit there until his lover reached a point in the passage he could switch activities. Waiting was never tortuous, both men cognizant and understanding of attention the other may need- always giving their all when it was asked for. So it was no surprise that less than a minute after seating himself on Charles’ lap, those warm brown eyes had abandoned the pages and instead focused on the older man. 

“Yes, darling,” the question asked as one hand discarded the novel on his nightstand and the other trailed circles on Erik’s thigh. During one of the mindless passes, his fingers grazed the dildo and a smirk stretched over his lips. “I see you’ve brought someone to bed.”

He raised both toys with a smirk of his own and waggled them at the telepath almost as though wielding them like knives. “Two, actually. Because I just remembered I had a few questions.”

“And would those questions require a demonstration? I seem to recall you had no trouble with these toys before.” Charles’ laugh is beautiful and warm but Erik hits him in the chest with the smaller dildo, his thigh receiving a pinch in retaliation. 

“Schatz, please,” he doesn't yelp at the physical attack but his body does unconsciously jump at the stimulation, the taller man landing hard on his lover’s lap. The blush on his face doesn’t disappear as the two devolve into laughter, joy like this had been rare in their lives but they often found it together every day. 

Charles’ fingers trailed up from their place on the magnetokinetic mutant’s thighs, grabbed Erik’s ass, ran up and down his sides, before settling on the plane of his stomach. “So that was a no on the demo, then?” With a put-upon huff, Erik leaned over and attempted to kiss the smile off of the telepath’s mouth knowing full well he would never be able to silence the man anyways.

Their kiss aged well, first sweet and coy before Charles flipped their position with ease, an act that Erik found endlessly arousing as he was pinned to the bed and his clothes attacked by clever hands. Regardless of his busy mouth, the telepath took great joy in continuing their conversation in his mind,  _ “So, darling, what was your question?” _

_ “Damn it, Charles,”  _ he sounds desperate in his own mind, already laid bare as his lover followed with much enthusiasm.  _ “The dildo cast with your cock, who did you have it made for?”  _

_ “Either one of us, but I did enjoy watching you fuck yourself with the other while gagging on my cock despite my absence.”  _ Erik shivered when Charles introduced cold, lubed fingers to his hole but relaxed into the touch despite the discomfort.  _ “Sorry, love. That’s it.” _ Encouraging his lover through the initial penetration before absolutely destroying the older man with a soft, _ “you’re beautiful.”  _

It wasn’t that Erik didn’t believe Charles but he didn’t have much positive reinforcement in his lifetime so getting that now could easily tear him apart inside. When the prep was done he closed his eyes, confident in what came next but they shot open at the feel of a cold toy, “Charles.” He didn’t whine in disappointment, that was a drawn-out exhale due to penetration. 

“I had thought you could tell me how well they did. Does it feel like I’m inside of you, darling? Did it feel as heavy on your tongue as I do?” Erik can still feel his presence in the back of his mind but Charles was asking and he wanted an answer. Every movement is slower than sin and the magnetokinetic man knows that his lover can feel the frustration building inside physically and mentally. But it’s clear that an answer is required for the reward of fulfillment. 

“The size, shape, and texture are accurate however it lacks heat and scent. I would rather have you but it could satisfy in a pinch,” Charles picks up the pace of his thrusts with one hand while the other set a violent pinch to sensitive inner thighs. Erik retaliated by kneeing the man in the side, uncaring of their current activities and the danger any roughhousing could present. 

They held eye contact as Charles pulled the toy out and tossed it to the side before sliding home and kissing the moan straight out of Erik’s mouth.  _ “Is this better, darling?” _ And the older man melted into the bed, one hand hooking onto the back of strong thighs while the other curled into short hair and kept their faces close. 

As they kissed Erik let his hand wander up to grab Charles’ ass and let out a hum of interest at the feeling of something hard between those cheeks. “Is this a plug, Schatz? Are you so hungry for me to fill you that you just keep yourself open?” The younger man’s hips stutter offbeat but Erik remembered bringing both toys to the bed and smirked. Using his own legs to stop the thrusting, he keeps Charles nestled deep inside in order to pull out the toy and tossed it aside as well. It was just a bonus that the action pulled out a needy whine and punch forward from the younger man. 

“I do. I think about you all the time but if I tracked you down and sat on your cock every time, we’d accomplish nothing. The plug keeps me open and ready for the inevitable time we come together like this,” he’d been given enough leeway for a short but powerful thrust that made the older man loosen his grip further. “But I like fucking you just as-” the words died in his throat as Erik pressed the metal-filled toy to his lover’s entrance. 

Taken by surprise, Charles leaned over Erik to breathe and get over the feeling of actually being filled while inside the older man. Erik was grinning, curled lips touching a blush-red ear as the toy mimicked slow thrusts, “This toy, Schatz, is  _ much  _ more fun and I recall you saying you had planned on me doing this very act to you. I doubt you thought about it this way though, did you?” He rolled his hips so Charles would slide deeper while imitating the same movement with the toy. 

With that, it was like a switch had been flipped. Charles pushed one of Erik’s knees up to his chest and thrust into him with abandon. The older man struggled for the first few moments of the frenzied coupling but once a cadence had been set, hips rolled in tandem and his powers kept the dildo moving. Despite having the life fucked out of him, Erik wondered what else he could do with the toy and experimented poorly. He could only sustain vibrations for a handful of thrusts but Charles’ enthusiastic shouting was encouraging. 

Their lips clashed as they got closer to release, Charles too preoccupied with the competing sensations to spare a hand so Erik pulled himself off. By some miracle, they came one after the other but where Charles came to a stop buried deep, Erik couldn’t get a grip on his power enough to stop the errant vibrations. As Erik came down, his lover was still being assaulted with pleasure that drove his hips into the older man again, creating a loop of overstimulation that only stopped when the telepath eased the toy out and threw it to the side, vibrations still plaguing it.

Once they had recovered the laughter returned, inspired by their pile of toys and the buzzing dildo. Erik stopped manipulating the metal inside of it once he realized it was still moving, embarrassed but too comfortable to hide from his lover. But the laughter did fade and they trekked together to the bathroom to clean up before getting into bed once again. 

They’re curled together in the silence when Charles pecks Erik’s lips, smile evidence even in the darkness. “Maybe we should have them make one of you, hm?” 

The telepath can’t see him roll grey eyes but there’s a brush of affection in his mind as Erik pulls the man closer and relaxes into the mattress. “Go to sleep, Schatz.”


End file.
